reality check
by amanda1979
Summary: Sam and Dean end up in the big brother house.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean frantically tried to open the door. Dean felt it was a lost cause but continued to try all the same. Lucifer was coming and he desperately wanted to be as far away as possible.

Sam closed his eyes and waited for the end to come but instead he felt Dean nudging him as he exclaimed "What the hell?"

The brothers were no longer trapped in the room but they were now in a house staring at Zachariah and a group of their friends who didn't seem to know them. A familiar tune played in the background.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sam muttered

"What?" Dean looked puzzled

"We're in the big brother house"

"So what do we do?" Dean asked between clenched teeth

"Play along til we figure it out" Sam shrugged

"Hi I'm Ash"

"Sam" Sam shook his hand and "this is my brother Dean

"Sam and Dean" Ash repeated

The rest of the group introduced themselves as Castiel, Bobby, Chuck and Zachariah.

"Aren't they usually more people?" Dean asked when nobody else entered the house.

"Didn't they tell you?" Chuck asked "They're bringing more people in each week instead of all at once?"

"Nobody told me anything" Dean muttered

"When they do bring more people in, they'd better be some chicks" Ash complained.

"Big brother house mates" a voice came over the tannoy "please gather in the living area"

"What's that about?" Dean asked

"It's probably our first task you idjit" Bobby told him

When the 7 of them were gathered in the living area the voice on the tannoy announced "Welcome to the house big brother house mates" Ash and Chuck cheered "Not all of you are living house mates one of you is a ghost. Your first task is to figure out who the ghost is"

"What?" Sam looked at Dean in disbelief

"There's always a ghost" Zachariah told them.

"That's a mole" Sam corrected him

"What?" Zachariah looked at Sam likes he was insane

"There's always a mole not a ghost"

"That makes even less sense than there been a ghost you idjit" Booby shakes his head."I'm stuck in a house full of morons, why did I sign up for this crap?"

Dean took Sam to one side "So what do you think? Witches? a trickster maybe or something else?"

"I don't know Dean"

"So maybe if we figure out who the ghost is we get out of here and the spell or whatever it is breaks?"

"It's as good a theory as any I guess" Sam agreed

"But we already know know who the ghost is" Dean reasoned "It's Ash right? I mean he's dead so he has to be the ghost"

"Dean when has it ever been that easy?" Sam asked him


	2. Chapter 2

The house mates were given three days to observe each other and decide who they thought was the ghost.

As the third day arrived they still couldn't reach an agreement

"All right everyone" Zachariah began "we need to reach an agreement and we need to reach it now"

"Who died and made you king?" Chuck protested

"I think you're the ghost" Ash accused Zachariah.

"What? That's ridiculous?" He laughed nervously at the accusation

"It's Ash" Dean chimed in

"How did you cone to that conclusion genius?" Bobby asked sarcastically

"We have our reasons" Sam told him

"Care to share?"

"Not really?" Dean responded "you wouldn't believe us anyway"

"Well I say it's one of you guys and the other one of you is covering for him" Bobby informed him

"Big brother house mates" came big brothers voice over the tannoy "the time has come to name who you think is the ghost"

The house mates sat in the living area and began to name who they thought was the ghost.

"Zachariah" Ash began

"Dean" Bobby accused

"Zachariah" Castiel had no idea why but he had taken an instant dislike to Zachariah

"Zachariah" Chuck stated

"Ash" Dean said.

"Ash" Sam said "sorry man"

"Castiel" Zachariah stated his choice.

"house mates" Big brother began "you have failed the task, not only have you failed to reach a majority but none of you have managed to identify the ghost. The ghost is Castiel"

"What?" Castiel looked genuinely shocked "I'm not a ghost, I think I would remember something like that" he reasoned "right?" he added uncertainly as unfamiliar memories of been blown to pieces filled his head.

"Castiel you have successfully passed your test you can choose the house mate who will be evicted"

"I didn't know" his eyes pleaded with the others to believe him

"It;s OK Cas" Dean reassured him "I believe you"

"Well I don't" Bobby argued "I wasn't born yesterday"

"Castiel" big brother said "Please name the house mate you want to evict

"Zachariah" he answered.

"Zachariah please leave the big brother house" Big brother requested.

"Zachariah gave Castiel an evil stare as he stormed out of the house refusing to say any proper goodbyes others than shouting "So long chuckle heads"

It wasn't until he stepped outside that his head began to clear and he started to work out what had just happened but as he turned to go back into the house to retrieve Michaels Vessel the house had disappeared and he found himself stood on a deserted highway.

He was never going to live this down in heaven. Michaels vessel had been under his nose for three days straight and Zachariah hadn't even known who he was much less who Dean was. "Well" he decided to himself "whoever is behind this may be extremely powerful but they can't keep this up forever."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what?" Sam asked his brother as it dawned on them that they were still stuck in whatever spell or game it was, then he looked at his brother "we're idiots he announced

"We are?" Dean wondered where his brother was going with this

"We never tried this" Sam headed for the door and Dean followed him feeling slightly stupid for not even thinking of trying to leave. Sam reached the door first and was thrown back towards the living area

"Sammy are you OK?" Dean ran to his side

"You two really are idjits" Bobby shook his head "you know you can't leave til you're evicted. Did you even watch this show before you joined up?"

"I've caught this show once or twice" Dean whispered to Sam "I'm pretty sure people walk out all the time without being evicted and they don't get thrown across the room"

"Well I guess we're stuck here" Sam sat up rubbing his head

"How do we get evicted?" Dean asked

"Get voted off, er breaks the rules" Sam suggested

"OK so what are the rules?"

"I don't know but whatever the rules are in the real big brother house I've got a feeling they probably don't apply here"

"House mates" big brother announced "Tonight two new house mates will join the big brother house and you will be given three days before been asked to vote for which house mate you want to stay"

"Cool, new house mates" Ash said to Chuck

"Just as long as they don't use all the toilet paper" Chuck said

"Why did big brother say I was a ghost?" Castiel spoke quietly to Sam and Dean

"You wouldn't believe us" Sam told him

"I might, I had a daydream"

"That's nice Cas" Dean responded

"It wasn't nice as you put it" Castiel told him "I saw myself been blown to pieces but it felt real"

"Were you in a house with Chuck when it happened?" Dean asked

"Yes, how did you know"

"Damn it Cas?" Dean muttered

"What?"

"I think the angels killed you. That's why you're a ghost" Dean '

"That doesn't make any sense" Castiel looked confused

"No it doesn't but you know we're not lying" Sam told him

"I'm not a fishmonger am I? Castiel asked

"No you're an angel"

"Why did I think I was a fishmonger?" Castiel asked as his memories began to fall back into place

"So are you back with us Cas?" Dean asked

"I remember who I am" he answered

"Great so how do we get out of here?" Sam asked

"I don't know, I probably not even alive" Castiel shrugged

"Hey guys" Ash interrupted them "The new house mates are here"

"That's Jo" Dean said to Sam

"Yeah we know everyone in this house but not all of them know us" Dean replied

"If we know everyone, then who is she?" Sam pointed towards a pretty dark haired woman in her early twenties

"Hey" Dean walked over to her

"Hi" she smiled at him "I'm Melissa"

"So what are you?" Dean demanded as Sam and Castiel caught up with him "Witch? Demon or something else?"

"Something else" Melissa answered "I'm here to help you but we can't talk here. Meet me in the garden after everyone else goes to sleep and I'll explain"


	4. Chapter 4

It was after 2am when the rest of the house mates finally fell asleep and Melissa sat waiting in the garden

"OK so Spill" Dean cut to the chase as soon as he arrived with Sam and Castiel

"I'm an elf"

"Right sure you are and I'm a unicorn so you can just kiss my unicorn arse"

"That's no way to speak to me when I came in here to help you" Melissa stood and faced Dean

"So you say but why should we believe you?"

"Because you're still alive" her tone hinted that she was beginning to lose patience

"This isn't our world is it?" Castiel asked

"No this is a parallel world to yours"

"Melissa did you bring us here?" Sam asked

"No, it was witches"

"Witches don't have the power to do that" Dean argued

"Here they do" Melissa told him "if you think your world can be a scary place its nothing compared this world"

"I find that hard to believe, we face demons, ghosts, vampires and a whole load of other crap on a regular basis. How can your world be any worse than that?" Dean questioned

"There's no humans here.." Melissa began

"but.." Dean cut her off

"Your friends in there, yeah they're human but they're not from here. They really are your friends just without their own memories"

"Who did this?" Sam asked

"I told you witches"

"OK say we believe you but why?" Dean asked "why would witches from another world give a flying crap about us or our world?"

"Lucifer has been set free in your world, the witches here think that if he destroys your world they'll be able to take whatever's left for themselves"

"What?" one world isn't enough for them?" Dean asked

"They hate sharing it with us?"

"The elves?" Dean asked

"Yes so they killed most of my people so they could have this world for themselves but the rest of us went into hiding. They weren't satisfied with having most of the world to themselves and when they saw a chance of taking yours they cast some ancients spells to get you here so you were out of the way"

"So while we're locked up in here, Lucifer is destroying the world" Sam said

"Not yet he needs a vessel so there's still time"

"OK so how do we get out of here?" Dean asked

"The door between our worlds is..."

"The door Zachariah left thru" Castiel finished her sentence

"Exactly so you and your brother need to get yourselves voted off" she told Dean "then the whole spell will be broken

"Why are you helping us?" Dean asked

"I like your world, you may have evil there but there's so much good too"

"You've been to our world/ " Castiel asked

"Yes I travel between the worlds"

"Well answer me this" Dean said "if you like our world so much why stay here?"

"I left to live in your in your world but I came back when I found out what the witches here upto?"

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Dean was still doubtful "maybe if we listen to what you say and get ourselves voted off we could be playing into whatever game this is"

"It's not a trick Dean" Castiel Said

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because of the way she looks"

"That's great Cas" Dean rolled his eyes "I'm glad you finally discovered an attraction to the opposite sex but just because you find her attractive that doesn't mean she's telling the truth"

"I meant the look in her eyes Dean" Castiel told him impatiently "It's the look of someone who has given up everything"

"Melissa what did you do to get into this house?" Sam asked "I'm guessing you can't just walk in"

"It required more magic than I have so I killed a witch and drank her blood to take her power, my people would disown me if.."

"If what?" Dean asked

"If I got out of this alive but I won't so it doesn't matter. I killed a witch and I messed with one of their spells. Either one of those things could get me killed. As long as I'm in here I'm ok but as soon as the spell breaks and all this disappears..." Melissa couldn't finish the sentence but she didn't need to.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's she doing?" Dean asked as he Sam and Castiel sat together the next day.

Melissa was wearing a low cut top which she kept accidentally on purpose kept spilling out of. Ash didn't seem to mind as she laughed at something he was saying

"I'd say she's flirting with Ash" Sam replied

"No shit Sherlock but why?" Dean asked

"I don't know but I don't like it" Castiel told him "It's making me feel angry and I don't know why"

"That's jealousy" Dean told him

"I am not.." the angel began to say

"Cas are you blushing?"

"Dean we have more important..."

"Wow Cas, an angel and an elf imagine what the children would be like" Dean teased

Melissa joined them before Castiel had time to respond

"What was that with Ash?" Sam asked

"I need votes to stay in, I can't help you if I'm evicted much less if I'm dead"

"Yeah I guess" Dean muttered

"Can a house mate please come to the diary room" Big brother said over the tannoy

"I'll go" Castiel volunteered himself

Half an hour later he was back.

"What took you so long?" Dean

"They gave me this Castiel handed him a laminated piece of paper "I believe it's some kind of task that we have to complete"

"What doe's it say?"Sam asked

"They're going to quiz us about each other and the house mate who gets most questions right gets gets immunity from eviction/ Mel and Jo can't take part because they're competing to stay in the house but the rest of us have 24 hours to learn as much as possible about each other" Dean said

"So we need to fail this" Sam said

"Exactly" Dean said "You'd better be right about this" he told Melissa "we're taking a lot on faith here. I mean a parallel world full of witches and elves, that's pretty trippy even for us"

" I understand your doubts" Melissa told him "but there's nothing more I can do or say to prove myself"

"Well apart from getting us home right?" Dean asked

"When you get back home you won't remember any of this?" Melissa said "why do you think it is that you've never heard about this world or any other?"

"People from our world forget when they get back"Castiel realised

"Yes, humans forget immediately, non humans take a little longer but they usually forget within a day or two"

"So we'll forget all this as soon as we leave here" Dean said

"but like you said its pretty trippy" Melissa said "so why would

you want to remember?"


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa sat in the garden with Castiel while Jo was in the diary room and everyone else was in the living area asking each other questions about each other in preparation for the task.

"Dean doesn't mean to be so rude" Castiel broke the awkward silence

"That's OK" Melissa told him "he has no way of knowing I'm telling the truth, I wouldn't expect him to trust me"

"I just feel it's unfair after you've given up so much"

"You're very sweet Cas" Melissa brushed her hand against his "but I didn't do this for gratitude. I just wish.." she began

"What?" Castiel asked

"If I manage to pull this off and get them back to their own world and if they somehow manage to defeat Lucifer I wish I could be there"

"I wish we could both be there but neither of us will be" Castiel smiled sadly

"Well I may not be able to save myself but I can do something" she leant towards Castiel and gently kissed him on the lips

Castiel wasn't sure how to react but it felt nice so he wrapped his arms around Melissa and kissed her back. Then he felt a sudden jolt and pulled back.

"What was that?" he questioned

"I think I just bought you back" Melissa said as white aura of light surrounded her and then eventually faded

"How did you do that?" Castiel looked at her "I feel..."

"Alive?" Melissa finished for him "you are but once you get back to your world you'll forget me and you'll probably just assume your God bought you back but I'm OK with that" she got and walked back into the house

Cas sat there alone for a little while "I'm not OK with that" he said sadly to the empty space where Melissa had been sat.

He wasn't sure how long he been sat there when Bobby stormed into the garden and muttered something that Castiel didn't catch.

Chuck came outside a few minutes later "Bobby come back inside we haven't finished"

"Well I have I'm done"

"What happened?" Castiel asked as Melissa came back into the garden.

"Dean tried to get Bobby to remember who he really is and obviously it sounded as crazy to him as me being a elf sounds to Dean"

"Get that lunatic away from me" Bobby shouted to nobody in particular as Dean came outside followed by Sam

"Dean" Castiel began "Why..."

"Well I thought it was worth a try, it worked with you right?"

"That's different Dean" Melissa told him

"I've tried it your way and I can't stand it in here anymore it's driving me nuts" Dean tried to explain"

"Oh I think you were nuts long before you came in here" Bobby argued "that kind of nuts don't happen over night boy"

"Can we all just calm down please" Chuck shouted but nobody paid attention

Then time stopped and everyone froze except for Sam, Dean, Castiel and Melissa

"Calm down the lot of you" The trickster appeared in front of Dean

"Oh what the hell?" Dean demanded "I should have known you were behind this "well you got me I almost fell for that elves and witches crap too"


	7. Chapter 7

"That's a nice way to greet me when I've just come all this way to save your arses" The trickster told Dean "and for the record this really isn't your world and she really is an elf"

"Gabriel" Castiel said

"As in the archangel?" Sam asked

"The one and only" He grinned "As soon as I heard you were stuck here and Melissa was trying to help you I had to come and get you out myself" he turned to Melissa "No offence sweetheart but your way is slow and we don't have time"

"You know each other?" Castiel asked

"We have history" Gabriel told him

"We had a mistake" Melissa corrected him as Castiel glared at Gabriel

"What can I say?" Gabriel held his hands up "she obviously has a type"

"Look this is all very touching but how does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked

"My own private witness protection, I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant and carved out my own little corner of the universe"

"And now you're here to get us home?" Dean asked sceptically.

"That's the idea"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons but I'm not sharing, not that you'll remember once you're back home anyway" Gabriel told them.

"OK so lets go" Dean said

"Thanks" Sam said to Melissa "for trying to help us"

"That makes sense" Garbriel rolled his eyes "I'm the one who will actually get you home and she gets the thanks"

""Well she did give up a lot to try and help us" Dean said "Sorry I didn't believe doesn't really cut it does it?"

"Apology accepted" Melissa told him

"Good cos that was awkward"

Gabriel clicked his fingers and Dean and Sam vanished.

They found themselves on an aeroplane with no recollection of how they had gotten there.

**Back in the other world**

Gabriel had gotten everyone home except Castiel and Melissa

"Are you ready to go Cas" Gabriel asked

"What about Melissa?" he asked

"She's as good as dead"

"But she doesn't have to be, she could come with us?" but he knew deep down that wasn't possible

"You know I can't. When I kissed you..."

"You bought me back to life" Castiel finished

"She gave you her life dummy" Gabriel told him

"Hey it's OK" she told him "You won't even remember"

"I could never forget you" Castiel told her

Melissa hugged him "I almost wish that was true" and then he was gone. Castiel held onto her memory longer than he should have been able to but within a week he'd convinced himself that god had bought him back. It felt like something was missing but he put it down to his powers been restricted he would never realise it was her .


End file.
